No One is Flik's Day
by ANW2004
Summary: Flik Spended All Time (Like Who is Farting On,Payback And Something Adventure Happened) He Forgets To Do It. (Please Leave Review, No Mean Reviews Please)


**NOTE: Well... Human Sized-Flik And Atta Are Much Taller Than Rather Alf Cartoon Characters.**

* * *

 **So, Flik And Mac Are Running The Isle And Then, They Went Up Until Flik Breaks The Wood** **.**

 **So, They're Sitting Down On The Log.**

Flik: "Mac, Would I Have To Talk To You?"

Mac: "No, I'm Fine"

Flik: "Okay. I'm Going To Morning Adventure. Goodbye"

Mac: "Bye, Flik"

 **Mac Does The Military Salute But Flik Stood Up With A Flatulence Sound is Heard.**

Mac: "Ewwww, Flik!, I Thought Ants Don't Fart Until Now"

 **Then, Flik Walked Off.**

* * *

 **So, At Ant Island, Flik And His Friends Went On Morning Adventure.**

Flik: "Attention Everyone!"

 **He Crouched Down In The Area And Rips a Loud Fart.**

Rosie: "EEWWWWW!"

Heimlich: "That's Disgusting!"

Gypsy: "Why Did It Happened To Us?"

Flik: "Ants Don't Serve More Grasshoppers Than It Has"

 **Flik Considered That He Did Not Want To Leave.**

 **Later, His Parents (Jeanette And Ben) Told Flik That He Does Not Want To Stink Up His Home And Then! It is Not Flik's Day Eventually And Then, Flik Stopped By Felicia And Dave.**

Dave: "What's Wrong, Baby?"

Flik: "My Tummy Feels Terrible"

Felicia: "Awwww"

Flik: "Oh No"

 **Flik Walked Away.**

* * *

 **Meanwhile, Flik Walked Slowly And Saw Francis For a First Time.**

Francis: "You Are Awake?"

Flik: "Yes And My Name is Flik. I Could Think That Princess Atta Told Me"

Francis: "What You Think About A Farting AntGuy"

Flik: "You Know That, Francis, I Am The One I Farted On Friend's Face"

Francis: "That is Pretty Silly"

Flik: "Watch This"

 **Flik Didn't Get Nervous But He Reaches The Downward Dog Against And Then, Farts On Francis.**

Francis: "EEEWWWWWWWWWW! That is So Disgusting!"

 **So, Flik Sighed As Francis Got Angered in Disgust.**

Heimlich: "What Does His Farts Smell Like?"

Francis: "Smells Like A Lot of Gutsy Wind And Something Weird Smell of the Fruit"

Heimlich: "So How Did He Fart?"

Francis: "Because The Flatulence Straightens Up When He Eat Too Much And Then, I Do Not Think That Ants Fart Until Now"

Heimlich: "So. I Guess There Will Be"

 **A Big Wet Fart Sound is Heard (It Was Flik) And Then, Heimlich And Francis Gets Mad In Disgust.**

Francis: "What The Heck!"

Heimlich: "That's Disgusting!"

Francis: "Worse Than Nick!"

Heimlich: "Yeah They Are"

Flik: "Shhhhhh"

Francis: "Is That Sushing?"

Heimlich: "Yes"

Flik: "Shut Up, Francis!"

Francis: "Not Necessary, Flik"

 **So, Flik Stood At Francis.**

Flik: "I Understand This, Francis, This is Not Anger! It's Disgusting!"

 **So He Turned Around Against Francis' Face And Releasing a Gassy Relief Fart.**

Francis: "Ugh! Nasty!"

 **Francis Passed Out of Farts.**

* * *

 **Later, Princess Atta Wrote Her Love Letters For Flik.**

 _Dear Flik, I Know How Did He Guess Me That He Had a Fart Fetish,I Didn't Understand To Wake Up To Farting On My Face. I Can't Stand For Me, I Wanna Stay With Him, Flik is My Baby And He's a Good King of Colony. Love Princess Atta._

 **Princess Atta Put The Letter Into Mailbox And Then, She Got Into Bed And Drift To Sleep.**

* * *

 **Later, Princess Atta Woke Up When Flik Is Walking Towards The Bed.**

Princess Atta: (Yawns) "No Ones Here But It's Him"

Flik: "Please Wake Yourself Up"

 **So, Flik Doesn't Remember To Say "Wake Up" But His Tummy Grumbled Against His Chest And Bottom.**

Princess Atta: "Flik, What Did You Eat?"

Flik: "Uh? Maybe It's Durian or Poison Berries"

Princess Atta: "That's A Poison Berries"

 **He Understands To Atta.**

Flik: "Wake Up, Princess Atta or I'm Gonna Fart On You"

Princess Atta: "No, Flik, I Was Asleep"

Flik: "Okay. I Understand Me I'm Gonna Fart On You"

 **So, He Sit On Princess Atta And Then, He Started Farting On Her.**

Princess Atta: "EEEEWWWWWWWW! Who Cut The Cheese?!"

Flik: "Me! That's What A Did"

 **He Got Out of Her When They Looked Up But Princess Atta Looked At Flik's Face.**

Flik: "That Is Just Like-able"

Princess Atta: "I Know. You Farted On Me When I Wake Up"

Flik: "Whoa Whoa Whoa! That's Just A Mysterious Smell"

* * *

 **Rosie's A Second.**

 **Rosie Didn't Understand First And Then, She's Crawly Black Widow.**

Rosie: "The itsy bitsy spider

Climbed up the kitchen wall  
Swoosh! went the fan  
And made the spider fall  
Off went the fan  
No longer did it blow  
So the itsy bitsy spi-"

 **Then, Flik Knocks Rosie Against The Face.**

 **He Sat On Poor Rosie's Face, Smack His Butt Against Rosie's Head And Then, Letting Out a Thunderous Fart By Leaving Everything To Go.**

Rosie: "EEEEEWWWWWWW! How Did You Eat?!"

 **Flik Run Off of Her.**

* * *

 **Queen's A Third.**

 **Queen,Atta And Dot Were Having Special Personalities And They Were Looking Happy.**

Queen: "Remember, Dot And Atta, We Need To Help Our Invention Okay"

Atta And Dot: "Okay"

 **So, Queen Went Out To Walk For New Adventure But Flik Ran And Knocked Queen Over The Ground.**

 **He Sat on,Against Smacking His Butt Again On Queen's Face And He Farts.**

Queen: "Yuck! EEWWWWWW! That's Surely Disgusting!"

 **Flik Got Out of Her.**

 **Atta And Dot Were Shocked.**

Dot: "Nasty!"

Atta: "Queen! Are You Okay?"

Queen: "No! Flik Farted On Me!"

Atta: "Awwwwww"

Flik: "Princess Atta!"

Atta: "Flik!"

 **Flik Hugged Princess Atta When Around Their Apology.**

Flik: "Huh? Can You Kiss Me?"

Atta: "Yes"

 **Atta Suddenly Kissed Flik's Forehead and Then, Flik Accepted To Kissed Atta's Face.**

Atta: "Ah"

 **Then, Flik And Atta Knocked Into The Ground And Then Went Spending Time For Loving Memory.**

 **End.**


End file.
